Extras
by ToonYoungster
Summary: People like them–they don't get to be part of the main cast. They were background characters. Filler space. Students 3-E [21] and [23]. Always present, but never in focus.


Disclaimer - I do not own Assassination Classroom or its properties. That all goes to Matsui Yuusei, who I hope is working on his next manga.

* * *

~ Extras ~

* * *

As someone looking to enter the film industry one day, Mimura Koki is disgusted by the vultures that bombard his class after the graduation ceremony.

Though Karasuma had worked hard to keep them at bay, some sleazy members of the paparazzi still managed to harangue the mushroom director when he least expects it. On the train station, local restaurants–one even followed him into the bathroom one time.

Thankfully, Mimura knew just how to keep his mouth shut, and eventually the press finally left him alone. At first, he thinks it's because they finally took a hint from Karasuma's goons.

Turns out someone just leaked that Kayano was actually Haruna Mase.

How typical. While thankful to have the reporters off his back, he can't help but feel jaded that they ditched him for another scandal so easily. He mentions this to Fuwa Yuzuki when they run into each other in Akihabara.

"Don't take it personally," she assures. "Background characters like us don't end up on the front page. We'd be lucky to get our names reported at all."

So very true. When they part ways, they both make a promise to never be like those reporters once they start their careers in the media.

And thus far, they've managed to keep that promise. Even after graduating college and taking that internship at Kadokawa Pictures, Mimura always made sure that he would carry himself with dignity and respect. Just the kind of director he's always wanted to be.

Not that anybody really cared about his vision that is.

All of that changed when he ran into Fuwa again at the studio one day. Apparently Kadokawa was producing the live-action version of a popular manga, which just so happened to be the one Fuwa was working on as an assistant editor.

Definitely _not_ a fated encounter.

That day was spent catching up with an old friend, with the two of them talking about their lives following high school. Eventually their discussions diverted into topics they were more comfortable with. Recent blockbusters, the latest in shonen manga, and their friends in Class 3-E. The day eventually ended with them going out for a drink after work.

This eventually became a weekly thing, with Mimura and Fuwa meeting up at the studio in the morning, then buying each other drinks at the end of the day. Just a pair of co-workers hanging out at the local cafe.

And so it surprises Mimura when these little outings become the highlight of his Fridays. For thirty minutes, he would listen intently as Fuwa chatted excitedly about the plot twist in this manga she would recommend, the quirkiness of all the mangakas she had met, and her dreams of becoming a full-fledged editor.

With that producer's eye of his, Mimura eventually comes to realize just how lovely a character Fuwa really is. Not just in her appearance, though her longer hair and curvier figure in addition to her boyish charm made her quite the looker. But it was her enthusiasm for entertainment, her passion for storytelling, that laugh she would make when he would make a bad joke that ensnared him.

It's official. He had a thing for Fuwa Yuzuki.

Naturally, he wanted to ask her out. But therein lies the problem. Production on the film was due to end in a month, meaning Fuwa would soon stop coming to the studio. There was no time to lose.

But like any guy, Mimura was afraid to confess his feelings. That said, he would have to do a little research on how to do it. When did his life turn into a shojo manga?

He asked his friend Sugaya, given the artist was already in a relationship. But he didn't have much to offer other than to "just do it". That might work on Fake Ritsu, but not Fuwa.

He briefly considered looking through some romance manga before shutting down that idea entirely. Mimura knew better than to expect the idealized love stories of teenagers to give him inspiration.

And so with no other options, Mimura went with his last resort.

Pulling out his personalized copy of _Koro-sensei's Rules to Live By_ from under his desk, he skipped ahead to the chapter titled "Developing Meaningful Relationships" and began reading.

Most of what was printed was Koro-sensei being a hardcore shipper gushing about how cute of a couple he and Fuwa would make. It gave the mushroom director a headache.

But ultimately, Koro-sensei's advice was to take a direct approach.

One week before the end of production, instead of going out for drinks, Mimura pulled some strings and invited Fuwa to go to a screening of a certain movie.

In short, the movie was terrible. Laughably terrible. A story between two lovestruck teenagers torn apart by their feuding families, Fuwa wondered how this film didn't get sued. The dialogue was so stilted, the main leads had zero chemistry, and the death scene was totally overblown. Fuwa literally had tears in her eyes.

"And God, that kiss was so forced!" Fuwa laughed as she exited the theater. "I mean, if they were going for a confession scene, even just saying 'I love you. Please go out with me.' would have been better."

"I love you. Please go out with me."

"Yeah, just like that." Fuwa blinked hard. "Wait, what?"

The young woman looked down to find her hands were in Mimura's grasp, and that he was now giving her a dead serious expression.

"Please go out with me."

Fuwa's face burned as bright as a tomato.

"I know I'm not the most exciting guy ever. I'm not cool or handsome like those shonen manga heros, but for what it's worth...I'd like to direct one of your stories one day."

A bead of sweat ran down Mimura's head. Was that too vague? Too straightforward? A confession was suppose to be heart-pounding with a rise of emotions. Instead, Mimura felt empty. _Very_ empty.

Then Fuwa shortened the distance between them and pecked him on the cheek.

"Geez, I must look like one of those dense MCs, huh?" she said, still blushing.

Mimura gave her crooked smile. "Yeah, but you're a lot cuter than most."

And thus begins the relatively uncomplicated relationship between Mimura Koki and Fuwa Yuzuki. When they go to the Class 3-E reunion that year hand in hand, their former classmates are nothing but congratulatory. It was almost anti-climatic. Then again, this was right after Nagisa and Kayano announced their engagement.

"Aren't you worried the press will go after you if you go public with your relationship?" Hara asks them. "We are technically still famous."

"Not really," Mimura answers with confidence. "The best thing about being a background character is that nobody cares what you do."

* * *

..

This is a one-shot I wrote for AnKyouWeek16 on Tumblr. This was also an excuse to write a fluffy Mimura/Fuwa fanfic. I regret nothing.


End file.
